Frog in the well
by Sea Queen
Summary: An offhand comment from Rikuou gets Kazahaya thinking about frogs and the ocean and what that means in terms of him and his personality. Short story based on a Japanese proverb.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Drug&Drop belongs to CLAMP, not me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_A frog in the well doesn't know about the ocean._  
-Japanese proverb

-o-o-o-

Today Rikuou said something interesting to me.

We were stocking shelves and the topic of my naiveté came up. I can't even remember how the conversation moved to this particular topic. I think it had something to do with Saiga-san and his usual antics.

Anyway, after Saiga-san left us (presumably to sleep in Kakei-san's office) Rikuou mumbled something under his breath. I didn't quite catch it, but it sounded like it was supposed to be an insult, so I demanded he repeat what he'd just said.

"I said," He turned to me, looking annoyed. "That you're like a frog in a well."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He turned his back to me, grabbed the now-empty cardboard boxes and started towards the back of the store. "Look it up. God knows you need the education."

I didn't have a comeback for that because, frankly, it hurt.

It wasn't my fault that my parents never sent me to school. It wasn't my fault that the tutors they hired didn't care that I didn't show up to half their lessons.

I felt tears prickling the corners of my eyes.

No.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I wouldn't cry.

It didn't matter that Rikuou thought so little of me. Why should I care if he thinks I'm stupid? I don't care.

A lone tear managed to slip out, past my barrier.

Maybe I did care…

"Kudou-kun?"

Ah! I whipped around with a smile plastered on my face. "Yes, Kakei-san?"

"Are you almost done? There's still a few unpacked boxes in the back."

I turned back to the shelves and resumed stocking at double pace. "Ah, sorry, I'll work harder, I promise!"

I felt Kakei-san's hand on my shoulder, gently turning me around again, to face him.

He looked concerned. "Are you crying?"

"Uh," He must have seen the tear. "No, no! Of course not! Why would I be crying?" I gave a nervous laugh. "I did get some dust in my eye earlier, so…" I trailed off, hoping that he would believe the lie.

"Oh, I see." He smiled. "That's alright, then. I thought that something was wrong."

I gave him the brightest smile I could muster. It wasn't even too forced, as talking to Kakei-san had pushed Rikuou out of my mind for a while. "Nah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

He gave me another warm smile, before starting towards the cash register.

"Ah, Kakei-san, wait!"

I'd clearly surprised him; I could see it in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, I was just wondering if you could tell me something…?"

Delicate brown eyebrows lifted slightly in a silent question.

"Do you know what 'a frog in a well' means?"

I surprised him again. He blinked a few times before turning his body fully in my direction. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just something I heard, but I didn't know what it meant and I just remembered to ask you now." A little white lie, but he didn't need to know when I'd heard it, or from who.

He smiled again. He really does smile a lot. It's nice.

"It's an old Japanese saying. The full one goes like this: a frog in the well doesn't know the ocean."

"And what does that mean?"

"It's usually said to someone who had grown up sheltered or knows little about the real world. It's said that that person is like the frog; he only knows what it's like inside the well and doesn't know anything outside of the well."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes, thank you, Kakei-san." I gave him another big smile, before getting back to work. He didn't ask anything further; returning to his own previous task.

-o-o-o-

"Itadakimasu."

I took my first sip of the miso soup that Rikuou had made and was once again amazed at how he could cook so well. I do suppose Tsukiko-san taught him. She must have taught him an awful lot about everyday things. And Rikuou reads the paper every day. He must know so much about the goings on in the world. Compared to him I know nothing.

I really am like a frog in a well.

I put the miso bowl down, half finished.

Rikuou looked up from his own food, alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, really."

He put his chopsticks down. "But…?"

"It's—" I stopped, not sure how to phrase what I wanted to say, and not even sure what it was, exactly, that I wanted to say.

Silence reigned.

"Kaz—"

"I have seen the ocean." We had both started talking at the same time, but my words silenced him efficiently.

Another silence followed, but this one was more shocked, rather than uncertain.

"Come again?"

I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye with determination in mine. "I said that I have seen the ocean." I blushed and quickly looked down. "I mean, I've seen it, but haven't _really_."

"What on Earth are you on about?"

"What you said earlier; the frog." I looked up again at his surprised face. "You said that I was like a frog in a well. I did find out what it meant and you're wrong. I have seen the ocean."

"You idiot." Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Wha?"

"You're not supposed to take it literally."

I gave him an annoyed look. "I know that, but I'm just saying—"

"And what do you mean by 'haven't really?'"

I cast my eyes down again. "Well, I know what the ocean looks like and what it feels like, but I haven't actually physically been to the ocean or a beach…"

"So you saw it in someone's memory?"

I nodded. I could feel my face growing warmer.

Dammit, why did I have to phrase it like that? Now I'm just digging myself deeper.

"Whose memory was it?"

I mumbled the answer, but apparently Rikuou didn't catch it, as he asked me to repeat, so I did, "A crow's."

I swear my face probably rivalled the colour of a stop-sign.

"Kazahaya." My head snapped up, shocked at his soft tone. His eyes held something akin to sadness, but it wasn't the pitying kind that I had been expecting. It was like he was hurting.

I almost toppled over into the food between us.

Had I just been leaning in?!

My face grew even hotter and I quickly looked off to the side. What the hell?

"Hey." Carefully I moved my eyes back to Rikuou's dark green orbs. They were softer than usual, but hardened in determination at his next words. "The next time Kakei gives us a day off I'm taking you to see the ocean for real."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Just a short little thing that popped into my head when I was listening to a Japanese culture podcast. They were discussing the saying and I was reminded of Kazahaya (for obvious reasons).

Also, I'm currently experiencing withdrawal symptoms due to lack of activity on the D&D front…

Please leave a review! (I might even write a second chapter about their trip to the beach!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own D&D.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rikuou…" Said boy looked at his travel companion, whist adjusting the straps on his backpack.

"What?"

"Why did you want to take me to a beach?" Kazahaya wasn't looking at the other teen; instead, his gaze was fixed on the white sand and sparkling, blue body of water across the road. "I can't swim."

Rikuou felt like smacking himself on the face. Either that or hitting his spazzy partner on the head. "I know, but I did promise to take you to see the ocean, didn't I?"

The question surprised the blond enough to tear his honey-coloured eyes away from the ocean and look into the forest-green eyes of the taller teen.

He cocked his head to the side, "When was this?"

This time around Rikuou did really give the dark blond head a light smack as he walked past, towards the sand. "Remember when I called you the frog in the well and we talked about the seeing the ocean?"

Kazahaya's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, that!" Then they lowered into a frown, "That was over a month ago! I had completely forgotten about it!" With that, he rushed forward with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old.

Rikuou was left on the asphalt, wearing a sad look. "Well I hadn't." He then followed the energetic teen to the water's edge.

"Let's go drop off our stuff and then we can go into the water, ok?"

Uncertainty replaced excitement in honey-coloured eyes and Rikuou placed a comforting hand on Kazahaya's slim shoulder, "We won't go too deep; I just want you to get a feel of the ocean, so that you can say that you've not only seen it, but have been in it." Kazahaya gave him a grateful smile and Rikuou decided that he'd been Mr Nice Guy for long enough. "Besides," He leaned close to Kazahaya's ear. "I'll be here in case anything goes wrong - I've saved you once before from drowning, so what's a second time, eh?"

Kazahaya's reaction was just what the darker teen had expected; his pale face flushed crimson and he almost tripped over himself, trying to back away from Rikuou's invasion of his privacy.

"Gah." Kazahaya sputtered and walked off towards a nearby tree, leaving a smirking Rikuou behind.

_Nice comeback, Kazahaya._ Rikuou thought, before starting after his friend.

The beach wasn't very large and it was empty, save for the two drugstore employees, so they were able to choose a nice shady spot, under a tree.

Rikuou had packed light snacks and lots of water and juice. The weather forecast had said that it would be a hot day and Rikuou didn't want dehydration to ruin their time. He had also gone through the trouble of buying them both a pair of swimming shorts the previous day, though these, both boys had donned before leaving home.

"So you feel like braving the water?" Rikuou asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

The lighter teen was looking a bit uncertain again, but that look was soon replaced by determination. "Yeah, let's go."

Both boys slipped off their shirts and started towards the blue ocean. Rikuou went into the water ahead of the slighter teen, to make sure that there were no sudden drops or dips and, also, to give the other encouragement.

Kazahaya jumped a bit every time a wave rolled into him, though that could have been the chill of the water, rather than fear of it.

The pair made their way deeper and deeper, until the water came up to their chests. A slightly larger wave reached the pair and Kazahaya gave an involuntary gasp as he almost toppled over.

Rikuou was quick to act, however, snagging Kazahaya around the waist and pulling him close.

"I got you."

Kazahaya lifted his eyes to meet gentle green; he had expected there to be an amusement or teasing, but there was no hint of anything of the sort in the look Rikuou was giving him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at each other and swaying gently in the waves.

Eventually Rikuou broke the silence, "Shall we head back to the beach?"

"Uh, s-sure." Kazahaya had to blink a few times to get himself out of his stupor.

The two boys made their way back to the dry sand in silence. It wasn't until they had towelled themselves dry that Kazahaya brought up the reason for their daytrip.

"Do you think there are frogs here?"

Rikuou gave him an amused look, whilst trying to decide whether Kazahaya was cute or annoying. "I doubt it. Frogs are more freshwater creatures – they don't really come to the ocean that much." He dug around in his backpack for the water he had brought. When he looked back up, he found Kazahaya's deer-like eyes staring at him in awe. "What?"

Kazahaya just shook his head and took the offered water with a "thanks."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their beverages, when the slighter teen suddenly spoke up. "It's just that you seem to know so much about everything." He wasn't looking at the other.

Dark green eyes filled with sorrow and Rikuou's mouth opened and closed a few times, before he finally decided upon something to say. "Kaza, look at me."

Kazahaya did, but more out of surprise that Rikuou wasn't using his full name.

"You still have time to learn all of this stuff. What people learn in schools, they don't really use every day."

Kazahaya cast his eyes down to his lap, "Yeah, but then there's all the other stuff…"

"You'll pick that up as you go along." Rikuou flashed him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll be able to catch onto things quickly enough and learn new things every day."

"I haven't even caught onto asking questions before accepting one of Kakei-san's jobs…"

Rikuou had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Well," Honey eyes glanced his way, from under light bangs. There was amusement in the eyes and both teens chuckled.

"Ok, fine, you're hopeless." Rikuou smirked and then put on a more serious face. "Even if you feel that you don't know a lot of things, remember that we're partners and I'll be there to help you out whenever you need me, ok?"

Rikuou's eyes were full of sincerity and, again, Kazahaya felt himself falling forward in slow motion. This time, however, he wasn't alone as Rikuou leaned in as well.

Lips met briefly, pulling back in shy uncertainty, before meeting again more firmly and for longer.

Rikuou took the lead, slowly moving his lips against Kazahaya's, who followed suite. After a few minutes of gentle exploration, the two pulled back simultaneously. Two pairs of eyes opened lazily and the previously engaged lips smiled at each other.

If these were the kinds of things Rikuou had meant, then Kazahaya would make sure to learn them fast and learn them well.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Where did that kiss come from? o.O Totally not planned, but then again, there was no plan when I started writing this chapter. It just wrote itself. I didn't really get a brilliant flash of inspiration from my trip to the (amazingly diverse and pristine) beach/coral reef, but since so many of you wanted a second chapter, I sat down and wrote something ;D

Sorry it's short again and sorry for switching PoV. I completely forgot that I wrote the previous chapter in first person… -.- Oh well, hopefully it doesn't detract from the story and "plot."

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
